I Was Wrong
by Tzadikim
Summary: There were no happy endings destined for him. He was going to fall, with or without the curse.


**AN: I've been meaning to write this for a while. **

**Please leave a review before adding it to your favorites. Song is from Sleeperstar. **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am a brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not Cassandra Clare.

**Title**: I Was Wrong

**Word Count**: 950

**Summary**: There was no happy ending destined for him. He was going to fall into a steep decent, with or without the curse.

* * *

_I saw you fell asleep_

_While you were reading_

_Pages on your face_

_You had been weeping_

* * *

Will grinned at the thought of facing some horrible, demonic monster. He twisted the knob and then frowned. Strange, it would be hard to fight the forces of hell and darkness if the door refused to budge. Imagine how boring life would be if a door kept making things difficult.

Putting on his game face, he twisted the knob—

And found himself to be dodging a frightening porcelain vase. Yelling, and then cursing, Will swore as he remembered that he forgot to use a Rune against immediate pain. He pulled out his Witchlight stone and saw his fearful attacker.

She was a scared thing—with wide gray eyes and a pale face. Frizzled brown curls bounce up and down to match her quick breathing tempo. She must be around his age, but her tall height made it hard to tell.

"You cut me," Will accused. He sighed and looked at his hand. Oh, dear. He may have to go see Charlotte after this. "It might be fatal."

* * *

_And I saw_

_What it was_

_That I had done_

* * *

Failing in love with her was a surprise. There was times alone when Will found himself to be saying her name _Tessa, Tessa_, under his breath. It was a lovely name, he decided, and with eyes that brought back memories of his childhood. She was a steady thing of light that made him laugh, made him smile, and a walking dream of strength and power. Though he had to keep the truth in mind.

But it felt like it was too late.

He was falling into the snare—the greatest fear of his curse.

And that was the fear that grew and swelled as Will saw her growing feelings for him. Pleasant dreams became nightmares of her death—of Jem's—of Charlotte and Henry's—even Jessamine's. He would never be free, but always trapped. He saw this beautiful girl who had so much taken away, but he had to rip his heart. It was the only way.

* * *

_But last night_

_We fell apart_

_And broke to pieces_

_Our love was in the hall_

_All packed in boxes_

* * *

Will didn't mean to.

He didn't mean to kiss her; he didn't mean to fall in love with Tessa.

He wanted to feel the emotion that he could never have. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to laugh openly, and he wanted _her_ so damn much that it wasn't fair. She felt light, the silkiness of her skin, her soft curls pressing into his face. The passion, the need to feel such a happy stolen moment was too much—but it felt so wonderful. So precious and bright.

The truth came crashing down again. He doesn't want her to die by his hand.

Pushing her away wasn't enough, because both of their hearts would have to break. He would have to welcome the pain now.

* * *

_And I saw_

_What it was_

_That I had done_

_To you_

* * *

There.

Will did it.

He kissed her, and then crushed her heart. Watching her run away from him was going to haunt him now. She would hate him, but she'll be safe. The cost was love, but it was to save her life. Will curled his hands into angry fists, and his mind flashed back to when he thought that she was dead.

_You will lose everything. _

Will starred at the city surrounding him. The red sky and the dark, looming smoke gave everything the appearance of fire. The city was on fire, in his mind, and no one was there to save it.

_Ashes to ashes,_ he thought, _and we all fall down._

* * *

_I was wrong_

_I was wrong_

_Yeah... _

* * *

Will never seemed to learn. He looked at Tessa, the soft moonlight outlining her. He could easily banish Jessamine's image and superimpose Tessa's. "My Tessa," he murmured, and then kissed her.

It was very different from the one in the attic that happened a while back. It was oddly sweeter with gentle caresses and the burning touches. The thought of the curse left quickly and passion grew. The need for her grew—he wanted to have more of these moments—he wanted freedom.

"I have wanted to do this," Will said, and he felt breathless. "Every moment of every hour of every day that I have been with you since the day I met you…"

He came so close to telling her that he loved her.

* * *

_I was wrong_

_I was wrong_

* * *

Too late.

It was too late.

She would not leave Jem, his greatest sin. She loved Jem more, she chose Jem.

He would have to be happy for them, watch them fall deeper in love, and then he would have to watch Tessa cry once Jem leaves this earth.

Will raised his glass of wine. "I do not know two finer people and could not imagine better news. May your lives together be happy and long."

There were no happy endings for men like Will. Only a story of tragedy, as a hero's tale that no one would ever know. He would see greater men like Jem have that happy moment of normality; he would let Tessa go without a fight.

He would let them both be happy even if it meant his own suffering.

* * *

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh_


End file.
